youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Rollersk8rkid
Sami Polzien, better known online as Rollersk8rkid and SpBeauty323 on YouTube, was born on March 23rd. She created her first YouTube channel, rollersk8rkid on October 8th, 2011. She created her second channel, SpBeauty323 in April of 2017. In 2015-2016 Sami created a character named Melaknee Bigglesworth, who is supposed to be Sami's long lost cousin, and hates Sami, and tries to always beat Sami at everything, she was introduced on the rollersk8rkid channel, but now has her own channel called MelakneeBiggle56. Personal Life Sami Polzien was born in Los Angeles, California. In 2004, the family welcomed her younger sister, Brandi who is an actress and filmmaker. Up until 2010, both girls were enrolled in weekly gymnastics classes. In July of 2010, Sami's parents decided it would be best to leave gymnastics in the past and try a new sport that would be a little more challenging. The parents agreed upon roller skating. Sami's dad worked as a floor guard in his teenage years and her mom skated recreationally. Rollersk8rkid and SpBeauty323 In 2011, Sami's mother decided to have Sami create a YouTube channel that would be dedicated to posting skating videos only, so distant family and friends would be able to watch Brandi skate at local competitions. In mid-2012, Sami's mom let her post other videos on her channel, so Sami started to post then and now videos to rack up some views, and fulfill Sami's dream of being a YouTube creator. Sami hit 4 million views on her channel after posting a then and now for the Disney Channel Show, Jessie, which after one year got 3 million views alone. Once approaching high school and wanting to avoid bullying in case someone were to find Sami's channel, she deleted all the videos she made except for the skating videos, which caused her channel's views to go back down to 700 total views. In 2014-2015, Sami went back on YouTube to post challenge, reaction and tutorial videos, in hopes that her channel will be more popular again. Sami deleted her videos again, and decided to start a new channel that was beauty-lifestyle themed, April 2017, Sami opened her new channel, Spbeauty323. SP being her initials, beauty because that's what her channel is about, and 323 is her birthdate. Sami still posts on rollersk8rkid occasionally, but is committing to then and now videos. Other Channels Other than her SpBeauty323 and rollersk8rkid channels, Sami does have two additional channels that are less popular. One of the channels is dedicated to her made up character, Melaknee Bigglesworth, who is supposed to be Sami's long lost cousin, she has posted only one video so far on the channel, which features Sami's boyfriend as Melaknee's guest. The channel is called MelakneeBiggle56. Sami also has a vlog channel which will officially launch it's first video on November 3rd, 2017. It's called SpBeauty323's Vlogs. Collaborations Sami is only starting out, and she has only done collaborations featuring her boyfriend, aspiring YouTuber, Francisco. Sami's sister has been in the background for some videos. Sami has stated before in videos that she will be participating in Vlogmas 2017, where you vlog every day from December 1st to December 25th. These videos will be posted on Sami's Spbeauty323 channel. Projects Off camera, Sami is an advocate for cruelty- free products, Sami has collaborated with company Earthly Body as well as Francisco for a special project, entitled, Change for Animals. Sami created a video dedicated to her friends and viewers who suffer from abuse, mental health issues, and depression. She made a video titled 'You're not alone.' The video doesn't actually show Sami's face, but instead just her wrist writing messages on them. "I personally do not have issues like this, however I do suffer from severe anxiety, and I know that sometimes people who deal with these sort of things constantly, feel often alone and this video is dedicated to my friends and viewers and telling them that they're not alone. I really liked the idea of water, and wanting to involve that element into the video, and I wish the video came out better quality, but I am proud of it and I hope it gets a good response and that it is helpful for those who need it." Sami says, "On my rollersk8rkid channel several years ago, a girl wrote to me on the comment board saying "Hey I know you don't post videos of yourself yet, but I want to say thank you for creating these videos because they have helped me through dark times. I think that is one of the greatest experiences I have had on YouTube and I think that that is one of the greatest compliments you can get, because making videos is certainly not an easy job, and even to get comments that say "nice video" is still great, but to hear your videos saved people through dark times, it just really motivates me, and I hope to make more videos like this in the future, for sure." Sami says about her upcoming video. This page was created by Rollersk8rkid on September 24, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers